Les Amères Réminiscentes
by Narcisse
Summary: Pour ce cher Poney Fringant, une carte de Dixit m'a susurré une histoire au creux de l'oreille. Et voici, sous la silhouette gracieuse d'une harpe, Arwen qui pleure ses souvenirs taris.


**Notes :** En marge du concours que j'ai organisé sur le Poney Fringant, voici un texte qui m'a été inspiré par l'une des fameuses cartes du jeu Dixit.

Je me suis toujours dit que le départ de Celebrìan avait du être particulièrement difficile pour Arwen. En-dehors du fait qu'elle perd un être cher, elle voit aussi partir la principale figure féminine de son existence, et se retrouve dans un milieu presque exclusivement masculin, entre ses frères et son père. Par conséquent, de par son rang et son statut, j'imagine qu'elle s'est vue contrainte d'endosser non seulement son rôle d'image féminine, mais aussi de maîtresse de maison à la tête de toute une cité, en bref de la remplacer au regard de tous. Ajouté au poids et à la misère du deuil, concrètement, ça n'a guère dû être chose facile, et sa place me paraît être bien peu envieuse...

(Bon, certes, c'est un peu de la psychologie à deux sous.)

Sinon, j'avoue, ça tourne carrément à l'obsession chez moi, toute cette histoire autour du tragique destin de Celebrìan. Je sens que je vais bientôt régler la question en écrivant une véritable fic là-dessus – et non simplement des bribes de pensées torturées, histoire de pouvoir m'en donner véritablement à coeur joie. Après tout, l'écriture est le meilleur des exorcismes, non ?

En attendant, je vais me complaire une fois encore dans le registre du désespoir tourmenté.

Bonne lecture, malgré tout !

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Tolkien, bien sûr, hormis ce que j'écris de ma propre main.

PS : Au fait, "Emel" est un terme sindarin, affectueux, que l'on pourrait traduire par "Petite Maman".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Les Amères Réminiscentes<span>**

o o o o o

_Noirs, sombres étaux d'amertume._

L'obscurité recouvrait de son étreinte pleine les contours de la pièce. Des lourds rideaux fermés filtraient quelques bribes des rayons lumineux que le soleil exultait avec une insolence perfide.

A l'autre bout, une petite silhouette était recroquevillée, immobile, petite boule de chagrin parfois secouée de soubresauts sanglotants. Aveugle dans les ténèbres environnantes, sourde aux suppliques désolées que l'on décelait de temps à autre au travers de la porte, elle aurait voulu répudier tous ses sens pour ne plus éprouver les affres de son tourment.

_Trois Lunes._

_Est-il si loin, ce temps où je dansais sous tes éclats de rire, où je tissais des couronnes de fleurs pour tes cheveux d'argent ?_

_Trois Lunes._

_Est-il perdu, ce temps où tu me contais mythes et légendes, à la tombée de la nuit, avant que le sommeil ne me prenne ?_

_Voilà trois Lunes que tu es partie, Emel, et je voudrais mourir pour ne plus avoir à te pleurer._

Le battant de l'huis claqua violemment. La démarche rapide et saccadée, pieds nus sur la pierre froide, vêtements froissés et cheveux défaits. Arwen traversa les longs corridors d'Imladris, les yeux vides et brûlés par tant de larmes versées, la bouche serrée pour ne pas trembler, sans un regard pour ceux qu'elle croisait. Quelqu'un cria son nom, derrière elle ; mais elle ne se retourna pas.

_Sont-ils donc ruinés, nos souvenirs ?_

_Tu t'en es allée, et me voilà désormais seule, égarée dans ce monde d'hommes, comme un navire jeté sur les récifs que le phare aveugle ne guide plus. Je désespère de vouloir retrouver la chaleur sucrée de mes songes d'enfant._

_Je suis bien trop jeune pour être déjà à demi orpheline._

Elle pénétra dans un salon et s'y enferma à double tour. Les voilages de la fenêtre filtraient les rayons de l'astre solaire, nimbant l'endroit d'une aura nostalgique. Une forme imposante se dressait devant elle, presque intimidante, recouverte d'un tissu de velours bleu. La poussière commençait à s'amonceler sur les meubles alentours ; il y a longtemps qu'aucune âme n'était venue en ce lieu.

_T'ont-ils déjà oubliée ?_

_Voilà si peu de temps que tu n'es plus là ; mais déjà tous m'observent et espèrent, à me voir fleurir et marcher dans tes traces, à me voir revêtir l'enveloppe radieuse de ta dignité altière. Mais elle est encore si grande, si pesante pour mes épaules fragiles et mon cœur de petite fille, perdue dans son rôle de noble Dame._

Elle saisit un pan du tissu, et tira de toutes ses forces ; il glissa lourdement à terre, dévoilant les courbes gracieuses d'une harpe de bois sombre. Son cœur s'emplit d'un étrange sentiment discordant, à la fois enchanté devant la vision du bel instrument, et pourtant si douloureusement serré à la mémoire du sourire de celle qui en jouait. En son esprit, les mélodies fanées se délitaient lentement, inexorablement, non sans qu'elle ressentît un frisson d'effroi.

Elle en caressa doucement le cadre finement ouvragé, puis en pinça une corde. Désaccordée, la note vibra dans l'air, d'un accent mélancolique ; l'onde la transperça et sembla briser son âme, à mesure que le désespoir refluait au fond de son être.

Elle n'avait jamais appris.

_Finiras-tu, comme ces vieilles fables, reléguée au rang de ces antiques récits passés, trop lointains pour être remémorés ?_

_Le monde continue sa lente course aux mille desseins, alors que le temps me pousse à en remonter le cours. Je prie pour qu'il s'arrête, pour que nos jours heureux reviennent. Je voudrais tant que nos vies ne fussent jamais jetées en pâture au malheur. _

_Emel, je refuse de voir nos souvenirs s'égarer et périr._

La jeune femme se leva brusquement, la défiance succédant à la détresse sur son visage accablé. L'instrument fut de nouveau réduit au silence sous son lourd manteau de velours, le battant verrouillé derrière elle. La pièce retrouva son calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé ; et seules les traces de pas marquées dans la poussière du sol semblaient en témoigner encore.

o o o o o_  
><em>

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est une furie opiniâtre qui tambourinait à la porte de Lindir, ménestrel de la demeure de Fondcombe. La surprise le saisit, mais c'est de bonne grâce qu'il se plia à ses paroles lorsqu'elle lui enjoignit de lui enseigner la harpe. Avec une patience tranquille, le maître de musique lui parla alors de son art et lui en montra toutes les subtiles richesses.

Et le son délicat – quoique hésitant et mal assuré – des cordes résonna de nouveau dans la cité éplorée, nourissant ses cœurs d'une chaleur renouvelée.

* * *

><p>Je fais aussi une véritable fixette sur les harpes, en ce moment. En même temps, cet instrument irait si bien à Celebrìan. (Et à tous les Eldar en général, certes.)<p> 


End file.
